Skin to Skin
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: 6x01 - Iris needs Barry alone in the aftermath of the black hole. Barry/Iris. One-shot.


**A/N:** It was necessary.

*****Many thanks to **sendtherain** for beta'ing.

*****I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

...

It was difficult. She didn't want to seem too eager. Cisco's hug had helped. Everything was fine again – with Chester included. Besides, Barry had close calls all the time. This shouldn't be any bigger of a deal than the usual.

But it was. Huge. Because he hadn't answered her, and he'd been in there a while, and she needed her husband in her arms again.

So, after the situation had been explained to Chester, Iris caught Barry's eye and gestured to the hallway. He nodded and followed her until they were well down the hall, away from any prying eyes.

"What's up?" he asked after taking his cowl down.

"What's _up_?" she repeated, emphasis obvious.

His brows furrowed.

"Oh. It's nothing. I just…" She looked up at his adorable, concerned face and was reminded how she felt only minutes earlier as if it was happening right now. Her eyes even watered with tears. "Oh, screw it."

She grabbed his face and pulled him down to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing up on her tiptoes. She felt his arms wrap around her back as he kissed her, taking his time, not stopping to ask questions. When she finally let him pull away, they were both breathless.

"Iris…"

"It was such a close call, Barry." She clutched him tightly.

"It wasn't," he assured her, soothingly rubbing his hands over her back.

"It _was_," she insisted.

"Iris-"

"It felt like it," she amended.

He tilted her face up and peppered kisses across her forehead and down her cheeks, kissing everywhere but her lips to avoid getting caught up again. When he finally pulled back, she'd started to smile.

"Here, come with me."

She took his hand and followed him down the hall until they reached empty room. They ducked inside, then closed and locked the door behind them. Now Iris was confused when he turned to look at her.

"We're alone now, Iris," he said, probably expecting her to start crying or to hold him close until she felt better and could once more rejoin the rest of the team without tears streaming down her cheeks.

But that's not what she did.

Iris strode across the room with purpose instead and pinned him to the wall. His eyes went wide, but he didn't question her actions.

"Touch me, Barry," she requested, her breath hot against his lips after she kissed him. "I need you to touch me. I need to feel you on my skin."

Her words set him on fire. He quickly took the gloves off his suit and peeled the blazer off her. Then he cupped her face and kissed her, pulling her closer so she was flush up against him. She moaned into him, then started tugging at his suit, knowing she couldn't easily pull it off the way he was stripping her down.

"I need to touch you too," she whimpered.

He didn't even smile as a way to tease her. Instead, he just parted momentarily and sped out of his suit, leaving nothing but him in his boxers displayed for her hungry eyes. She was almost undressed herself by the time he returned to her, bra and panties being the only barriers to their maddening passion.

Barry lifted her off the ground and pressed her up against the wall, using his own body weight to keep her there as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Can you feel me now, Iris?" he asked, and started to suck his way down her neck.

Iris bit her bottom lip and dug her nails into his shoulders, creating indents into his back when he reached her sweet spot.

"More," she said, arching up against him to create friction. "I need more.

He ran his hands down her sides, then grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed them in both hands, making her squeal. Then he slipped two fingers beneath the band of her panties and started to pump her soaking core.

"God, you're so wet, Iris." He pressed his forehead against the wall beside her head. "So fucking wet." He groaned. "I need you." He vibrated his fingers inside her, making her squirm and cry out.

"Then take me, damn it."

He shoved his boxers down in a heartbeat and pulled her panties down, stripping her of her bra so he could feel her mounds pressed against his chest as he fucked her into oblivion.

"I can't believe you want me so badly," he murmured, forever in awe that she'd chosen him.

She groaned and reached between them for his throbbing cock.

"Like you would not believe," she said, and lowered herself on to him.

There was no slow and steady now. It was raw and fast and sweaty fucking. Iris held to him for dear life and wound herself around him tighter as he pounded into her, vibrating his cock to enhance the experience.

She pressed her face into his neck and dug her heels into his ass, and he just kept going, driving his length to her hilt every time.

"God, you're incredible," he moaned, and like lightning that crackled in the night sky, Iris came undone, crying out as he came inside her and spasming so dreadfully she would've fallen if he hadn't been there holding her up.

Breathing heavily, Barry finally set her down on the floor, still holding her so she wouldn't collapse.

"You all right?" he asked her, ever the concerned one.

She nodded. "Yeah." Then laughed lightly. "I'm much better now." She looked up at him. "Thank you."

He smiled slightly, then bent his head and kissed her softly.

"I'm right here, Iris. I'm always right here."


End file.
